Geth Plasma Shotgun/ME3MP
|Text=Edit this tab}} Description This three-barreled geth weapon fires miniature but potent cluster rounds of superconducting projectiles and has a longer range than standard shotguns. A two-stage trigger system allows for either quick-fire capacitors or a charge-and-release attack to electrify the projectiles as they exit the weapon. As the rounds hit the target, they fragment and electricity arcs between the pieces, flash-converting the air to conductive plasma. The resulting impact, heat, and electrical charge overloads shields and barriers and causes massive trauma to unarmored targets. Acquisition Weapons are randomly rewarded through purchases of item packs. The Geth Plasma Shotgun is categorized as rare. Player Notes *The shotgun consumes two rounds per shot when charged more than halfway. Despite this, it can still be charged even when only a single round remains in its magazine. *The Geth Plasma Shotgun's charged shot pairs beautifully with Tactical Cloak for incredible amounts of damage. Keep in mind that releasing a charge will not break cloak, but starting one will. This means an Infiltrator can fire off a powerful blast and still retain the cloak's damage bonus for a followup shot or melee attack. *Like most chargeable weapons, the Geth Plasma Shotgun can be fired much more rapidly by either releasing a charged shot and then charging a very briefly (resulting in the next shot to be delayed normally) or by releasing a series of very-briefly-charged shots. *The Geth Plasma Shotgun does not benefit from bonus headshot damage. Due to the nature of the projectiles, headshots are not possible with this weapon. There is no benefit gained from or for using powers, gear, or consumable equipment with this shotgun that increase headshot damage. *The Geth Plasma Shotgun ignores armor damage reduction, so there is no need for the Shotgun Shredder Mod, Armor-Piercing Rounds, or Drill Rounds. **It also does not benefit from cover penetration. *The Geth Plasma Shotgun's high base damage makes it a devastating tool in the hands of a geth multiplayer character that invested into weapon damage bonuses from both Networked AI and Hunter Mode. *Because of the chargeable nature of this gun, it is possible to release a charged shot in situations where it is impossible to shoot normally, e.g. in the middle a melee attack/combo, immediately after overloading a Tech Armor, or while stunned from an enemy attack. **Geth Hunters, the only enemy who uses the Geth Plasma Shotgun, also exploit this and are capable of firing charged shots while staggered, which can be potentially fatal for players. *Like most chargeable weapons, the Geth Plasma Shotgun can also fire (charged or not) while running, which can make any person wielding this weapon more than capable of closing the distance, while firing. Many strategies can be built around using this method: one can do a literal "hit and run" strategy, an aggressive charge that can pound enemies, or even keep up suppressing fire while you make your way to cover. *Since the Geth Plasma Shotgun fires projectiles, these shots take time to hit an enemy. This means you should aim slightly ahead of your target if it is on the move at short distances. *The Geth Plasma Shotgun does more damage than any other multiple pellet shotgun, which makes it brutally effective in close-quarters as well as at range. But since it is projectile based, it does not inflict damage instantly. Compared to the M-300 Claymore, the Geth Plasma Shotgun is superior in shot capacity and, subsequently, damage per second; however, it fails to beat the Claymore against nimble foes since it needs time to hit, unlike the Claymore. *Because the Geth Plasma Shotgun's spread pattern is fixed, a Shotgun Smart Choke does nothing for the weapon. **The Geth Plasma Shotgun has a limited homing ability, as long as the enemy is in the precise middle of the screen your shots will reliably home-in on the enemy allowing for effective long-range use. ***Otherwise, it is difficult to hit most targets with all three projectiles, but large enemies like Atlases or Praetorians are obviously easier.